User blog:Michael McKay/High Flying Champion's
Rob Van Dam June 13, 2006 - July 4, 2006 At ECW One Night Stand, Rob Van Dam defeated John Cena to win the WWE Championship. Prior to the match, RVD said he would rechristen it as the ECW World Championship if he won; however, on the debut of ECW on Sci Fi on June 13, Paul Heyman simply awarded him the ECW Championship to make Rob a double champion. As such, this is recognized as the official re-activation of the ECW World Championship. Rob Van Dam June 11, 2006 - July 3, 2006 John Cena was unable to overcome the ECW environment at One Night Stand. With the crowd firmly against him, Cena was sent through a table by Edge. An opportunistic Rob Van Dam followed that up with a Five-Star Frog Splash. RVD then went for the cover and Paul Heyman counted to three. With that, a new WWE Champion was crowned. Rob Van Dam March 17, 2002 - April 21, 2002 William Regal and Rob Van Dam opened the biggest show of the year, WrestleMania, with the Intercontinental Championship on the line. Late in the match, Regal went for his brass knucks, but the ref saw him and took the foreign object away. Van Dam was able to come back with the Five Star Frog Splash for the pin and his first Intercontinental Championship. Rob Van Dam May 27, 2002 - July 29, 2002 Rob Van Dam and Eddie Guerrero's rivalry continued to grow as May 2002 rolled around. In an attempt to finally settle their score, the two met in a Ladder Match. The exciting bout featured several close calls, as both Superstars made numerous treks up the ladder only to be foiled by their opponent. Finally, Van Dam knocked Guerrero down off the top turnbuckle, and he stayed down for good, allowing him to recapture the title. Rob Van Dam Aug. 25, 2002 - Sept. 16, 2002 After winning the Intercontinental Championship from Rob Van Dam in May, Benoit bolted to the SmackDown! brand, bringing the Intercontinental Championship with him. Due to a clerical error on Dawn Marie’s part, Rob Van Dam had a one last chance at winning back his Intercontinental Championship and bringing it back to RAW. Nearing the 15-minute mark of this rematch, Benoit went for a superplex, but RVD reversed it in midair. Both men were temporarily knocked out, but RVD got up and hit the Five Star Frog Splash for the win. Rob Van Dam Sept. 29, 2003 - Oct. 27, 2003 The high-flying RVD and Christian delivered an intense and innovative Ladder Match on the Sept. 29, 2003 edition of Monday Night RAW. Ladder Matches are usually a fan favorite, but RVD and Christian took it to a new level, delivering new and unique moves. Some of the unique moves included, Christian nailing a reverse DDT on RVD from the top of the ladder and RVD monkey flipping Christian onto a ladder and following it up with the Rolling Thunder on the ladder. RVD hit the Five Star Frog Splash from the top of the ladder and then scaled the rungs to capture his fourth Intercontinental Championship. Rob Van Dam Oct. 27, 2003 - Dec. 14, 2003 Right after Chris Jericho defeated Rob Van Dam for the Intercontinental Championship on the October 27, 2003 edition of RAW, Stone Cold came out and ordered that Jericho’s first defense would be against RVD and it would begin immediately. He also banned everyone from ringside and lowered a steel cage. Jericho tried climbing out twice, but RVD caught him both times. Then RVD began climbing out of the cage, while Jericho was heading for the door. RVD got to the floor first and slammed the cage door into Jericho’s head. Rob Van Dam April 30, 2006 - May 15, 2006 At Backlash, Rob Van Dam put his Money in the Bank briefcase on the line against Shelton Benjamin’s Intercontinental Championship in a Winner Take All Match. In the end, RVD walked away with both the briefcase and the gold, pinning Benjamin after a nailing a Van Daminator and a Five-Star Frog Splash. The reign came to an end just two weeks later, as Benjamin pinned RVD on RAW to regain the gold. Rob Van Dam & Rey Mysterio Dec. 9 2004 - Jan. 13, 2005 Rey Mysterio was no stranger to the WWE Tag Team Championship, as he had been a former champion with partner Edge. Rob Van Dam, however, began his first-ever reign as WWE Tag Team Champion on Dec. 9, 2004 when the duo ended the three-month reign of Kenzo Suzuki and Rene Dupree on an episode on SmackDown! Paul London March 31, 2005 - Aug. 6, 2005 Paul London won an exciting 8-Man Cruiserweight Battle Royal to become new Cruiserweight Champion, last eliminating former tag team partner Billy Kidman. Chavo Guerrero, the former champ, had his fate sealed when all seven competitors immediately tossed Guerrero from the ring. Billy Kidman July 5, 2001 - July 30, 2001 Billy Kidman certainly made an impact his first night on WWE television. On an episode of SmackDown!, he faced Gregory Helms in a Cruiserweight Championship match. Helms came into WWE already carrying the WCW Cruiserweight Championship, so he was allowed to defend it on WWE television. WWE Light Heavyweight Champion X-Pac watched on from the back with heavy interest, as he realized the cruiserweights could soon become the biggest threats to his title as well. Helms went for the Vertebreaker, but Kidman reversed it and slammed his adversary face first into the canvas for the pin and the Cruiserweight Championship. biggest threats to his title as well. Helms went for the Vertebreaker, but Kidman reversed it and slammed his adversary face first into the canvas for the pin and the Cruiserweight Championship. X-Pac July 30, 2001 - Oct. 9, 2001 Billy Kidman came into the July 30 edition of RAW as the WCW Cruiserweight Champion and X-Pac came in as the WWE Light Heavyweight Champion. The two met in a unification match. The action was fast and furious as one would expect from these two Superstars, but in the end, X-Pac was able to pick up the pin and unify the belts to become the Cruiserweight Champion. The rivalry between the two Superstars would not end here, though, as they would continue to fight each other over the next couple of months. Billy Kidman Oct. 11, 2001 - Oct. 22, 2001 Billy Kidman, who had been out with an injury for a brief time, came back to RAW and challenged X-Pac, the same man who beat him for the Cruiserweight Championship. Kidman and X-Pac engaged in another cruiserweight classic, but this time it was Kidman who came out on top after slamming X-Pac from the top rope for the win. The win marked Kidman's fifth Cruiserweight Championship reign, tying the record set by Rey Mysterio. Billy Kidman April 4, 2002 - April 21, 2002 Tajiri held the Cruiserweight Championship for nearly six months before Billy Kidman was able to make good on another attempt at regaining the title. Torrie Wilson, who was Tajiri's girlfriend at the time but had also dated Kidman in the past, played a major role in the title change. Tajiri had set up the Cruiserweight Championship on the apron to use at a later time as a weapon. Wilson moved the belt later on in fear that Kidman would be the one to use it. Tajiri was confused when he went to pick up the weapon, allowing Kidman to roll him up for the win. After the match Tajiri lashed out at Wilson, but they still walked out together. This was Kidman's sixth Cruiserweight Championship, which broke Rey Mysterio's previous record of five title reigns. Billy Kidman Nov. 17, 2002 - Feb. 23, 2003 Billy Kidman challenged Jamie Noble for the Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series. Noble had held the title for almost five months, but Kidman was able to put a stop to his reign. The Championship was Kidman's seventh, which broke his previous record. The Hurricane May 16, 2002 - June 23, 2002 Tajiri and Billy Kidman continued their rivalry on an edition of SmackDown!, but this time The Hurricane was also intorduced into the mix for a Triple Threat Match for the Cruiserweight Championship. Tajiri and Kidman were going at it before The Hurricane could even get to the ring, but it was The Hurricane who ended up walking out with the gold as he pinned Tajiri after a chokeslam. Gregory Helms Jan. 29, 2006 - Feb. 18, 2007 The Cruiserweight Championship Invitational at the Royal Rumble was open to former Cruiserweight Champions, opening the door for the man who eventually won the match and became new champion... RAW's Gregory Helms. The Tornado format meant that Kid Kash, Paul London, Jamie Noble, Funaki, Nunzio and Helms were in the ring at once, with only one man needing to be pinned. Helms used the circumstances to his advantage, dropping Funaki with a Shining Wizard and picking up the three count. Category:Blog posts